


Marking Natsu

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Just teasing, Lipstick, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: Gray leaves some marks on Natsu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's all for science~

Gray couldn't tear his eyes away from Natsu's muscular upper body, covered in red, lip-shaped marks. He wanted to take a picture, but he could tell that Natsu was on the brim of waking up and there was something he still wanted to do before Natsu came to.

Usually it was Natsu marking him, be it a bite mark, a love bite, or a combination of those two. Not that Gray never tried, but Natsu started to get ticklish as soon as Gray sucked basically _anywhere_ —with one obvious exception, but it wasn't like he _could_ leave a love bite there even if he wanted to.

The one who had the idea of using a lipstick to mark Natsu was Lucy. She always teased Gray because of his 'eager boyfriend'—now 'eager fiancé'. Two days earlier, she'd slipped a tiny box into Gray's pocket when Natsu hadn't been looking. Gray had been surprised to find a new, strawberry-flavored lipstick in it. At first Gray had been reluctant to use it, but Lucy gave him encouraging nods and thumbs up throughout the whole day until he eventually admitted defeat and nodded back. He would have to buy her flowers or something because _holy fuck_ did Natsu look hot like this.

Natsu stirred and let out a sleepy sigh. His face was still clear of the sticky red color, and that was something Gray had to change. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the scar on Natsu's right cheek, eliciting another sigh from his fiancé.

"Gmngh."

Gray couldn't help the fond smile that sneaked its way onto his features. "Yeah, good morning, my sleeping beauty."

It would take Natsu another minute or so to fully wake up, so Gray used his chance to get a mark onto Natsu's other cheek, too. He quickly refreshed the lipstick and then put it back on the bedside table.

Before Natsu even opened his eyes, he pulled Gray down into a lazy good morning kiss. Natsu poked Gray's lips with his tongue, and just as Gray was about to let him in, Natsu pushed them apart.

His eyes were still closed, yet a frown wrinkled his forehead. "Did you steal Erza's strawberry cake? She's gonna kick your—" Natsu opened his eyes just a slit— "oh. Wow. Sexy."

"Right back at you," Gray said with a grin, admiring Natsu's soft lips, tainted light red where the lipstick had stained.

"Huh? Are my lips...?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, smearing the red color across his lips and beyond, then inspected his hands and rubbed even more, all over his face, spreading the lipstick everywhere. A small laughter escaped Gray's lips at the sight—Natsu looked a bit like the bride of that horror movie they'd once watched.

When Natsu pouted and wanted to resume his frantic rubbing, Gray caught his wrists and said, "Stop it. You're making it worse. You looked cute with lipstick _on your lips_ , but now you look like a baby who's had a jam sandwich."

The low growl and the glare Natsu regarded him with didn't intimidate Gray. Quite the opposite: they spurred him on even more.

"Well, lipstick stains and isn't that easy to remove. Courtesy of Lucy. I think it's only fair I get to mark you, too. I like your body covered in prints of my lips."

At that, Natsu's head jerked up and he took in the sight of his abdomen. Gray expected him to get angry or maybe tease him a bit, but when Natsu stared right at him with an eager glint in his eyes, Gray felt his cock give an interested twitch.

"What do you think, will it also stain my dick if you put your lips around it?"

Straightforward as always. But who was Gray to complain? The offer intrigued him, and when Natsu's hips bucked up against his, he could tell that they weren't going to leave the bed anytime soon.

_'Oh yes. Definitely interested.'_

Gray leaned down and whispered right into Natsu's ear, "Time to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://ask-gratsu.tumblr.com/post/156690365036/quick-i-need-art-or-fic-of-natsu-covered-in-prints).


End file.
